


La Giustizia di Valentine

by BrokenApeiron, Princess_Kurenai



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bestiality, Blood and Violence, Galian Beast - Freeform, Humiliation, M/M, Paralysis, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Hojo trova nel mondo creato da Materia Vincent Valentine. Decide di sfruttare l'occasione a modo suo, ma le cose prendono una piega inaspettata.





	La Giustizia di Valentine

In un posto non molto lontano dai guerrieri della luce raccolti da Materia, il dottor Hojo stava esaminando il suo nuovo giocattolo. Era qualcuno che già conosceva ma che non immaginava potesse seguirlo in quel luogo mistico. Una bella, bella sorpresa, in effetti.  
Carezzò la Materia su cui stava lavorando, per poi avvicinarsi all'uomo addormentato steso vicino a lui. Una persona molto particolare, in effetti.  
  
"Ci incontriamo di nuovo, Valentine. Di nuovo alla mia mercé."  
  
L'uomo, ancora addormentato, era così immobile da poter quasi sembrare una splendida statua di marmo. La sua pelle, priva di imperfezioni, brillava sotto la luce delle lampade artificiali del laboratorio, e la sua espressione rilassata ma imperturbabile sembrava non essere assolutamente disturbata da ciò che stava accadendo attorno a lui.  
Era giunto in quel mondo da poco e il Dottore era stato il primo a trovarlo.  
Nel vedere tutto quel ben di Jenova Hojo non poteva che essere felice. Ancora una volta il destino gli aveva permesso di avere tra le mani quell'uomo perfetto.  
Passò delicato le dita sul suo volto, prima di scendere e toccargli piano il petto, l'addome, sfiorare appena il pacco, prima di tornare a osservarlo in volto. Era una meraviglia della natura, e finché lo teneva bloccato grazie alla magia di un mago suo compare era suo.  
Quella magia tuttavia non impediva all'uomo di avvertire, seppur distante, il suo corpo. Era come in un limbo, dove corpo e mente viaggiavano separate, legate solamente da un fragile filo.  
Sentiva le mani dell'uomo sul suo corpo e sentiva anche la rabbia, la necessità di difendersi, ma non poteva muoversi.  
Le dita sottili del Dottore viaggiavano, e lentamente privarono Vincent degli indumenti che lo ricoprivano. Con delicatezza toccarono nuovamente tutta la pelle nuda, venerandone la perfezione. Ma erano alcune zone che a Hojo interessavano maggiormente: i suoi capezzoli, che mordicchiò piano. Il suo addome ben delinato, il pube che nascondeva il suo sesso. Toccò il monte di venere, prima di afferrare coi polpastrelli la sua lunghezza a riposo, prima saggiandola, poi prendendola tutta in mano, facendo strofinare la pelle contro il palmo. Voleva sentirlo diventare duro, voleva saperlo in preda alla furia.  
Lentamente, il corpo dell'uomo iniziò a reagire e solo una leggera linea di fastidio andò a sfigurare un poco il suo volto fino a quel momento imperturbabile. Per quanto la sua mente fosse distante, tenuta paralizzata dalla magia, il suo corpo sentiva quelle sollecitazioni e non poteva fare a meno di provare sensazioni contrastanti che sembravano sia spingerlo verso le carezze del Dottore che verso un'impossibile fuga.  
  
"Sei mio, Valentine. Sei tutto mio."  
  
Gli sussurrò, avvicinandosi al collo bianco per poterlo mordere piano. Strofinò i denti sulla pelle, mentre continuava a masturbarlo leggero, le dita lunghe e sottili che stimolavano il sesso dell'uomo. Lo avrebbe tenuto con sé, per sempre. Legato così, immobile, mentre lui poteva fargli tutto ciò che voleva, tutti gli esperimenti che desiderava...  
Non si rese conto di come Kefka, a cui aveva chiesto in prestito la sua magia, si fosse stufato e se ne fosse andato.  
Non si accorse quindi di come la paralisi stesse lentamente svanendo, lasciando libertà di azione a Vincent...  
Una primo segno della ritrovata liberazione dell'uomo fu un sospiro che, lento e lungo, abbandonò le labbra socchiuse di Valentine. Per seconde giunsero delle leggere contrazioni delle dita della mano destra, seguite poi da un minuscolo scatto del bacino verso l'alto in risposta alle carezze del Dottore.  
Erano come degli avvertimenti, dei segnali di pericolo che dovevano avvisare Hojo del fatto che presto anche la mente dell'uomo si sarebbe liberata dalla sua pigione fatta di sensazioni ovattate.  
Hojo non era esperto di magia. Eppure l'effetto di un corpo umano sotto la paralisi e il sonno li conosceva, e doveva rendersi conto di come quel movimento improvviso del bacino, che sentì sotto le sue dita, non era un buon segno. Invece, preso dalla foga, carezzò meglio la sua erezione, prima di leccarsi le labbra spesse e aprirle, per leccare piano il suo glande ancora coperto, scendendo poi per prenderlo in bocca. Era buono, Valentine. E come poteva non esserlo? Lo aveva progettato lui!  
Quel gesto fece sobbalzare il corpo di Valentine che, lasciandosi sfuggire un imbarazzante verso, sgranò gli occhi color sangue che vennero quasi abbagliati dalle luci bianche e asettiche del laboratorio.  
Non riusciva ancora a muoversi come voleva ma con lo sguardo iniziò subito a cercare un qualcosa di familiare, che incontrò solo nel volto del Dottore.  
  
"Hojo..."  
  
Sibilò, mostrando come primo desiderio il bisogno di attaccarlo, ma i suoi muscoli sembrarono rifiutare di seguire i suoi ordini.  
Hojo saltò su a sua volta, urlando spaventato. Iniziò a tremare sentendo il suo sibilo che non preannunciava nulla di buono.  
  
"Valentine..."  
  
Iniziò, allontanandosi e pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. Quando notò che non riusciva a muoversi si avvicinò di nuovo, sgranando gli occhi affilati.  
  
"... Non dirmi che la magia sta ancora avendo effetto?"  
  
Chiese con tono vittorioso, prima di avvicinarsi di nuovo e afferdandogli nuovamente il sesso.  
  
"Sei ancora mio, Valentine."  
  
Vincent digrignò i denti, tentando di nascondere le reazioni ormai troppo palesi del suo corpo. Non era la prima volta che l'uomo ritrovava in una situazione analoga e i suoi occhi scarlatti lampeggiavano tra rabbia e disgusto, che andavano inevitabilmente a mischiarsi a quell'intossicante piacere fisico.  
Il corpo di Valentine era scosso dai brividi e dai suoi tentativi di movimento, ma la magia residua che era rimasta nel suo fisico era ancora troppa per permettergli di attaccare il Dottore.  
  
"Ricordi cosa ti facevo nel nostro mondo, Valentine? Ricordi i nostri passatempi? Io ripenso spesso a quelle volte in cui la Galian Beast che è in te usciva... era molto più brava, sai? Gemeva senza ritegno, una volta abbastanza stimolata."  
  
Adorava provocato. Adorava vederlo pieno di rabbia, anche se sapeva essere pericoloso. Ma era più forte di lui. Lo toccò di nuovo, prima di scendere e provare a succhiare il suo membro, soddisfatto. Violarlo mentre dormiva era bello, ma mentre era cosciente? Mille volte più divertente.  
Solo in quel modo il Dottore poteva ammirare le reazioni di Vincent, scorgere gli occhi sgranarsi e poi socchiudersi a causa del piacere che andava ad alternarsi alla rabbia. Ed era quello l'obiettivo di Hojo: vederlo esplodere in balia dei suoi sentimenti più primordiali. Mostrare al mondo uno dei suoi capolavori più belli.  
Ma Valentine era testardo e avrebbe reso quella battaglia degna di essere combattuta, perché stava facendo di tutto per sopprimere i suoi istinti, stringeva pugni e labbra per non dare alcuna soddisfazione all'altro uomo che, con le sue abili e mirate sollecitazioni, stava distruggendo ogni sua difesa.  
Hojo sorrise, tirandosi sua le labbra umide, e sciolse la coda che gli teneva legati i capelli lunghi e ormai grigi. Li fece scivolare su tutto il suo corpo nudo mentre riprendeva a succhiargli la lunghezza, mentre con le mani lo stuzzicava qua e là. Viaggiò sul perineo sensibile, sui testicoli, sull'ano chiuso per poi tornare leggero sul petto, sui pettorali e sull'addome.  
Ormai il corpo di Valentine veniva scosso da dei sussulti sempre più violenti e dalla punta dell'erezione era già possibile scorgere le prime gocce di liquido seminale.  
Solo i suoi occhi continuavano a mostrare il suo rifiuto perché ormai anche dalla sua bocca sfuggivano dei bassi versi di piacere che neanche i denti affondati sulle labbra potevano placare.  
  
"Senti come ti piace?"  
  
Lo canzonò ancora Hojo, scendendo a baciargli la punta, leccando il seme. Era ricco di energia, e poteva percepire quasi tutte le sostanze con cui aveva riempito il corpo dell'uomo. Sorrise, e gli strinse con le dita i grossi testicoli, afferrandoli bene e affondando con le dita dentro di essi, per massaggiarli meglio.  
  
"Senti come ti piace..."  
  
Ripeté a bassa voce, risalendo a baciargli il collo, poi la bocca.  
Vincent emise un vago ringhio, quasi animalesco per quelle insinuazioni. Era chiaro il suo desiderio di minacciarlo, ma nessuna parola di senso compiuto sembrava poter lasciare le sue labbra strette, non mentre il suo corpo era in balia di quelle attenzioni così dolorosamente piacevoli.  
Hojo, nel vederlo così indifeso, gli succhiò il labbro inferiore con più forza, lo morse piano, e poi passò la lingua sui suoi denti bianchi, mentre con la mano destra lo masturbava ora con un certo ritmo, la sinistra che continuava a stuzzicargli i testicoli, senza pensare a quando la magia sarebbe scomparsa.  
Quelle carezze stavano portando rapidamente al limite Valentine e andavano a sfiorare ciò che l'uomo teneva nascosto dentro di sé.  
Quelle sollecitazioni accendevano in Vincent sentimenti sia di rabbia che di piacere e per quanto volesse controllarsi, presto non avrebbe più avuto la forza né la volontà per tenere a bada le bestie create dal Dottore.  
Hojo si abbassò per prendere tutto in bocca il suo membro, per poi lasciarlo andare e toccare con gentilezza i testicoli con le labbra, allargandogli le gambe. Li baciò piano, prima di prenderli in bocca e succhiarli, passando per bene con la lingua. Lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. Si sarebbe goduto la sua vendetta.  
Il verso che lascio le labbra di Valentine suono più animalesco che di piacere. Teneva i pugni stretti, la mano umana affondava le unghie sulla pelle mentre l'altra si artigliava al bordo del lettino.  
Non sembrava più in grado di controllare il suo corpo così incoerente, al punto che ormai il bacino si spingeva verso quel calore tanto intossicante.  
  
"Ti piace davvero tanto. Non importa cosa abbia fatto a Lucrecia, a te, vero? Vuoi solo sentirmi addosso a te."  
  
Ridacchia quasi con gioia, mentre addenta piano i suoi testicoli, succhiandone prima uno e poi l'altro, soddisfatto dal modo in cui il corpo di Valentine si muove e si agita sotto di lui. Che vergogna, deve provare! Che vergogna!  
Quelle parole suscitano in Vincent l'effetto desiderato. Vergogna e rabbia si mischiarono in un unico vortice, alimentato dall'intossicante piacere che il Dottore gli stava donando.  
Il corpo, che fino a qualche istante prima era scosso dai brividi, sembrò quasi calmarsi e il battito del cuore era così forte da poter quasi essere visibile a occhio nudo.  
Stava perdendo il controllo e ormai mancava poco a far scattare quella trasformazione tanto desiderata da Hojo  
Hojo risalì lentamente su di lui, andando a mordergli piano la mascella, per poi baciarlo e leccare la sua lingua con la propria.  
  
"Come ti senti, Valentine? Pensi a me al posto che a Lucrecia adesso, vero? Desideri le mie mani al posto che il suo soffice corpo."  
  
Disse malignamente, mordendogli ancora un labbro, ridendo.  
Vincent tentò di morderlo, con i denti che lentamente stavano prendendo una forma più allungata, simile a quelli di un'animale. Dalla sua gola continuavano a uscire dei versi ben poco umani e gli occhi sembrano farsi ancor più iniettati di sangue, segno della trasformazione ormai imminente.  
Parlare di Lucrecia, della donna che aveva tanto amato, era crudele. Un colpo basso per l'animo già tormentato di Valentine, indebolito dal piacere fisico che Hojo gli stava donando e dalla magia.  
Nel sentire l'arrivo del morso cerca di tirarsi su, ma non riesce ad allontanarsi in tempo dai suoi denti affilati. Boccheggia, mentre il sangue cade sulle labbra di Vincent. Ha giocato troppo, e non si è reso conto della magia che non lo trattiene più. Cade per terra, spaventato, pronto ad assistere a qualcosa di terribile e potente.  
Valentine, come tirato su da fili invisibili, si tirò su tenendo gli occhi fissi sul Dottore. Le labbra sporche di sangue vennero subito lambite dalla lingua dell'uomo, il cui corpo iniziò a mutare.  
Era uno spettacolo tanto terrificante quanto affascinante, un'esplosione di potere che avrebbe annientato l'animo di chiunque.  
La pelle di Vincent cambiò colore e forma, partendo dalla leggera peluria che andò a prendere il posto della chiara pelle dell'uomo, fino ai muscoli che parvero esplodere, spezzare le ossa e riformarle per assumere i tratti familiari della Galian Beast.  
Hojo aveva decisamente esagerato. Si trascinò lentamente indietro, cercando inutilmente una via di fuga mentre rimaneva al tempo stesso spaventato e sorpreso dalla trasformazione. Bellissima, e terribile.  
L'altro scese dal lettino, cadendo però in ginocchio a causa degli ultimi rimasugli di magia che stavano ancora intorpidendo i suoi muscoli, e da quella posizione, la trasformazione si completò del tutto.  
Calò per un momento il silenzio, spezzato dal respiro roco di Valentine. Era una calma quasi innaturale, tesa e minacciosa.  
Hojo si tirò indietro, fino ad arrivare spalle al muro. Guardò Valentine incespicare, e fece una risata amara.  
  
"È così che finirò. La tua giustizia arriva finalmente al termine, anche in questo mondo? Attraverso gli artigli che ho creato io stesso?"  
  
Vincent ringhiò nel sentire la voce del dottore puntando subito gli occhi su di lui. I suoi pensieri erano sconnessi a causa della trasformazione e gli sussurravano maligni che non esisteva giustizia, non in quella situazione. Lo incitavano ad andare verso di lui a sfogare la sua rabbia e trovare la soddisfazione fisica che gli era stata negata fino a quel momento.  
Si sollevò lentamente sulle gambe ancora incerte ma abbastanza forti per reggerlo, mostrando senza pudore la sua erezione pulsante.  
Hojo si ritrasse ancora di più verso il muro. Immaginava i suoi colleghi ridere di lui e godere della scena. Non lo avrebbero aiutato. Lo sapeva.  
Guardò la fiera bestia che si ergeva davanti a lui, e rimase piacevolmente sorpreso, nonostante la situazione, di vederla.  
  
"Ne hai proprio voglia. Lucrecia è mai riuscita a renderla così?"  
  
Chiese ancora, provocante. Se doveva andarsene, doveva farlo nel modo più maligno possibile.  
Fu ancora una volta il nome della donna tanto amata a far scattare Valentine e, con un balzo fu sopra il Dottore traacinandolo per terra con gli artigli affondati sulle sue spalle.  
L'alito caldo accarezzò il volto di Hojo mentre gli occhi iniettati di sangue lo guardavano pregni di desiderio, reso ancor più palese dal sesso duro che al minimo movimento si sfregava sul corpo del Dottore.  
Hojo lanciò un urlo quando gli artigli della Bestia si conficcarono nelle sue spalle. Il dolore era forte, e il medico si girò a guardare il volto allungato della sua creatura.  
  
"Uccidimi, Valentine. Porta giustizia al tuo cuore ferito!"  
  
Gridò all'animale, senza notare come si stesse strofinando contro si lui il suo membro desideroso di attenzioni.  
Vincent ignorò quelle parole premendo il volto nel collo di Hojo come per inspirarne l'odore, mentre con le unghie strappava via gli indumenti da laboratorio senza preoccuparsi dei graffi che lasciava dietro di sé.  
Piccole goccioline di sangue iniziarono presto a macchiare la pelle chiara del dottore e fu la lingua della stessa bestia a raccoglierle.  
Hojo cercò di afferrare la bestia per le corna, mentre il sangue zampillava intorno a lui. Ringhiò, mentre rimaneva col corpo magro, emaciato e nudo, glabro, sotto di lui, a sua disposizione.  
Con la lingua Valentine continuò a lambire la pelle sporca di sangue, assaporando non solo il sapore ferroso di quel caldo liquido ma anche la soddisfazione per il terrore che faceva tremare impercettibilmente l'uomo sotto di sé.  
Hojo cercava giustizia e la bestia vedeva in quella paura il giusto.  
Gli strappò via anche i pantaloni, lasciando i brandelli di quegli indumenti ormai inutili sul pavimento del laboratorio.  
Hojo guardò preoccupato le azioni del mostro. Era terrorizzato, e sentiva la sua pelle tremare e sudare, anche se contro la sua volontà. Rimase nudo sotto di lui, e gemette dalla sorpresa.  
  
"Cosa...!"  
  
Provò a gridare, a divincolarsi senza riuscirci.  
La bestia non arrestò il suo cammino, muovendosi sul ventre dell'uomo fino a spingersi sul sesso ormai nudo. Vi attorcigliò attorno la lingua come per assaggiarlo, per poi spingersi più in basso, superando i testicoli e il perineo.  
La lingua lunga della Galian Beast intorno al suo membro era strana e al tempo stesso particolare. Mentre la paura continuava a prenderlo e comandarlo, Hojo gemette spaventato nel sentire il suo muso abbassarsi, superare i testicoli piccoli e sodi, superare il perineo lungo e liscio e fermarsi sulle natiche piccole in cui l'ano si nascondeva.  
Sono ancora gli artigli della Galian Beast a farsi strada nel corpo del Dottore. Li stringe attorno ai fianchi fini come per tenerlo immobile e per far valere la sua forza e il volere. Come per far capire ad Hojo chi comanda.  
Il Dottore era in suo potere e non poteva far niente per fuggire né per sottrarsi dalla presa della bestia. Lo muove infatti come se fosse una bambola, costringendolo con un gesto quasi violento con il petto attaccato al pavimento freddo del laboratorio.  
Hojo non può ribellarsi, non può fare nulla. Viene girato facilmente, a forza, e si ritrova a carponi, il corpo sanguinante, il sedere magro all'aria e ben raggiungibile. Gratta con le unghie il terreno, mentre geme di dolore, di paura, come Valentine vuole.  
Vincent continua la sua esplorazione con la lingua tra le natiche di Hojo, ansimando e ringhiando, spingendo il ruvido e lungo muscolo dentro l'ano del Dottore, continuando a tenerlo bloccato con la forza.  
Hojo aveva giocato con il fuoco e avrebbe pagato il prezzo dei suoi desideri.  
Il Dottore geme e trema, cerca di avanzare, ma non può, gli artigli lo bloccano. La lunga lingua della Galian Beast si fa strada nel suo retto, lubrificandolo e iniziando ad allargarlo, facendolo ringhiare. Continua a tentare di muoversi, ma non può. È completamente alla sua mercé.  
La bestia sembra quasi godere ed eccitarsi ulteriormente per le reazioni di Hojo e c'è sempre quella voce, maligna, che sembra quasi ricordargli che è quella la giustizia che si merita il Dottore.  
Ringhia, ed è con quei pensieri che allontana la lingua spostando il suo corpo fino a farlo gravare su quello dell'altro uomo, facendogli sentire l'erezione, più grossa di quella di un normale essere umano, contro le natiche.  
L'uomo grida, graffia il pavimento, sentendo come la bestia si eccita sentendo la sua paura. È quello ciò che ha creato, uno dei suoi più grandi successi. Vincent Valentine e il suo corpo mutevole e potente. Viene schiacciato dal suo peso e sente il suo grosso membro, dalla forma diversa da quella umana e più massiccio, premere contro il suo sedere bianco. È grosso, grosso, troppo grosso!  
Vincent, ormai vittima dei desideri del suo corpo e di quella bestia che ha sempre cercato di tenere incatenata dentro di sé, ansimò contro le orecchie del Dottore e, senza alcun riguardo, iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui con un po' di fatica a causa dello stretto orifizio che non aveva preparato ad accogliere il suo sesso.  
Hojo gridò forte, di dolore, nel sentire la punta del membro che lentamente lo allargava sempre di più. Faceva fatica, anche con la sua grande forza fisica, perché il suo corpo non era pronto. Ma era anche tanto stretto, e si allargava tra il sangue e il dolore che l'altro gli causava. Il suo retto stringeva forte il suo membro, comprimendolo nel calore in ogni centimetro, tutt'intorno, mentre la coda bassa dell'uomo lentamente scivolava giù, sciogliendosi sempre di più.  
Come attratto dal collo del dottore, la bestia iniziò a leccarlo continuando a far forza per penetrare all'interno dello stretto ano dell'uomo.  
Era un calore quasi soffocante, e l'odore del sangue misto a quello della paura erano quasi un afrodisiaco per Vincent.  
Hojo si sentiva soffocare. La lingua del mostro continuava a leccarlo intorno alla gola, e aveva paura di sentire i suoi denti da un momento all'altro. Il corpo possente della creatura spingeva sempre più in profondità dentro di lui, facendolo gemere e gridare, mentre il dolore avanzava sempre più in profondità nel suo corpo. L'elastico cadde completamente, lasciando spandere i suoi capelli su tutta la schiena nuda e coperta di ferite.  
Con una spinta più forte la bestia riuscì ad entrare nel corpo di Hojo, affondando in lui fino a sentire la sua pelle calda contro quella più fredda e pallida dell'uomo. Emise un verso animalesco, talmente alto da superare le grida di dolore di Hojo. Soffocato da quel piacere la Galian Beast non si ferma, fa scivolare fuori la sua erezione per poi spingere di nuovo dentro di lui, godendo del sangue che vede macchiare le cosce bianche e delicate del dottore.  
Hojo chiuse gli occhi, si accucciò e in questo modo sollevò ancora di più le natiche, al servizio dell'enorme creatura. Il sangue usciva a fiotti, ferendo le sue interiora delicate e mai ferite prima d'ora. Sentiva il suo corpo tremare senza fermarsi, la paura impregnare l'aria. Era sicuro, pensava in quella piccola parte analitica del suo cervello che ancora funzionava, che la Galian Beast si sentisse bene nel sentire tale odore atroce. Godeva nel dolore altrui. L'aveva creata così apposta, e ora la stava provando al massimo, all'apice della sua creazione. Era lei, una creatura infinita e potente, che scivolava dentro e fuori dal suo corpo, lacerandolo ovunque, all'esterno e all'interno.  
Quelle ferite difficilmente si sarebbero rimarginate, sia nell'animo che nel corpo, e la bestia avrebbe fatto in modo di renderle permanenti: prendendosi quella vendetta che aveva inseguito e anelato tanto a lungo.  
Voleva umiliarlo tanto quanto aveva bisogno di sfogare quegli istinti animaleschi, e continuando a muoversi con crescente decisione, accarezzò il collo del Dottore con i canini, ferendolo superficialmente, segno di una sorta di lucido controllo in quella follia.  
  
"Valentine!"  
  
Lo chiamò Hojo, quando sentì i canini ricoperti di saliva graffiare solo superficialmente il suo collo.  
Non sapeva dire quanto sangue avesse perso, ma era decisamente troppo, e troppo terrificante era tutto ciò che stava accadendo.  
  
"Perché non mi uccidi? Perché non mi prendi? Sei un animale, sei una bestia!"  
  
Gli gridò, mentre sentiva le sue interiora ferite continuare ad accogliere il corpo del mostro, in gemiti rotti dal panico e dalla pazzia che gli stava causando.  
Le parole del Dottore, tuttavia, non sfiorarono neanche lontanamente Vincent ben deciso ad avere la sua giustizia e vendetta, e con quella stessa cinica freddezza continuò a montarlo con energia, graffiandolo senza mai dargli quella morte che ormai sembrava desiderare più di ogni altra cosa.  
Hojo prese a piangere. Ormai il suo corpo era un dolore continuo e unico, mentre il sangue fresco continuava a uscire dal suo ingresso allargato e violentato. Si accasciò sul pavimento, rimanendo passivo tra gli artigli dell'animale, della sua più grande creazione.  
Il peso della Galian Beast gravava sul fisico esile dell'uomo, ormai troppo debole e sottomesso per reagire alle sevizie che stava subendo.  
Il sangue aveva ormai macchiato anche il pavimento un tempo immacolato in una vista tanto affascinante quanto terrificante che riuscì ad eccitare ulteriormente Valentine.  
Puntò infatti i piedi per terra e, artigliando con forza i fianchi di Hojo, si spinse ancora dentro di lui, facendo sbattere ritmicamente i testicoli contro la pelle arrossata e sporca.  
Hojo riaprì gli occhi in quel momento, sentendo qualcosa cambiare sopra di lui. Cercò di girare la testa, guardando l'animale sopra di sé. Lo aveva stretto per i fianchi, affondando nella carne martoriata, e sentì il suo scroto pesante e grosso colpire più volte i suoi più piccoli, sodi e una volta bianchi, ora avvolti da un sottile rivolo di sangue rosso. Gridò, boccheggiò, cercando di fermarlo, di evitarlo, come se le sue urla potessero fermarlo. Ma non potevano. Era stato creato per quello.  
I lamenti di Hojo accompagnarono gli ultimi possenti affondi della bestia che, con versi animaleschi di soddisfazione, spinse ulteriormente la sua erezione dentro il retto abusato dell'uomo. Lo morse dietro il collo, poco sotto la nuca, come una bestia in calore con la propria compagna, sottomessa al volede del maschio, raggiungendo in quel modo l'orgasmo che si diverso con delle onde calde all'interno delle carni di Hojo.  
Hojo gemette in continuazione, fino a che il mostro non venne copiosamente dentro di lui, lenendo e bruciando al tempo stesso le sue interiora. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre il dolore continuava a pulsare. Sperava che, quanto meno, quell'incubo fosse finito. Che potesse finalmente non provare più nulla, più nessun dolore, più nessun panico dato dai suoi denti e dai suoi artigli e dal suo membro. Rimase a terra, gambe aperte, il corpo che ancora conteneva il sesso della Galian Beast.  
Con il cuore che batteva forte nella sua cassa toracica, Vincent fece scivolare fuori dall'orifizio del Dottore la sua erezione ormai flaccida, sporca di sangue e sperma. Arretrò lentamente leccandosi le labbra macchiate di quello stesso liquido scarlatto e ringhiò contro il corpo immobile.  
Quella morte apparente, dettata solo dalla debolezza dell'uomo, sembrò quasi placare la sete di giustizia e vendetta della bestia che, ansimando, cadde per terra come se avesse ormai perso tutte le forze.  
La mente di Valentine, sopita da quando la Galian Beast aveva perso il sopravvento, iniziò a svegliarsi senza però avere le energie necessarie per mantenere quella sorta di equilibrio tra la Bestia e l'uomo.  
Tuttociò che riuscì a sentire prima che il mondo diventasse un nero limbo privo di sogni e incubi, furono dei rumori e delle voci concitate, all'esterno del laboratorio. Forse erano i soccorsi, giunti li per salvare Hojo, ma a Vincent ormai non importava più.  
Aveva ottenuto la sua vendetta e chiudendo gli occhi si lasciò definitivamente andare.


End file.
